Fight to Live
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place within "Psalm 151." When Celine is attacked by bees and rushed to the hospital, Petey gets some insight as to what his mother and Celine go through whenever he is sick. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS.

Thanks!

God loves you

A/N: This is a story that my friend, Kathy came up with. She wanted me to write it out, so I did. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Fight to Live"

Monica heard the scream before anyone else. It was the kind of scream that made the blood in her Human form run cold and her heart skip a beat. It was the scream of a child in danger.

The Irish angel ran outside to find Celine on the ground, curled in a ball. Celine had her hands in front of her face in an effort to protect herself from the on-slaude of bees that seemed to want to attack her.

She had just wanted to pick some flowers for Petey's mother. The next thing the little girl knew, she was being attacked from all directions by a swarm of angry insects.

"Celine!" Monica's alarmed voice made the child guncover her face just a fraction. When she saw who was kneeling in fronto f her, she cried out desperately, "Monica help! Help me, please!"

Monica didn't have time to think. She sprang to her feet and rushed into Audrey's to call 911.

The little girl didn't remember Monica leaving her side to call the ambulance or the paramedics lifting her into the vehicle. She didn't even remember them starting an IV and giving her some medicine that made her feel tired. All the little girl remembered was reaching her hand out for the one adult who had been there for her since a few days ago. The one person who said that meeting Celine Dion wasn't impossible.

The little girl's blue eyes searched the vehicle for her before her tearful voice broke the din of medical orders being shouted through the radio near the front of the ambulance.

"Monica! Mon-Monica!"

"It's okay, Celine. " The Irish angel assured her. "I'm here, darlin'. I'm right here."

Breathing a sigh of relief upon hearing the familiar Irish accent.

"You won't leave me?" Celine asked tearfully.

"No." Monica assured her. She sat down beside the bed and took Celine's hand.

"It hurts!" Celine confided in her friend. "It hurts bad!"

"I know it does, Celine. I know. And God knows too. He wants to help you, but you need to ask Him. Ask Him for the strength you need to endure the pain. He'll give it to you."

"Dear God, please, help me" Celine prayed quietly. "Please. I'm so scared, Father! Please!"

"He knows you are, darlin'." Monica told her, her own eyes welling up at the sight of the little girl's pain. "He knows."

"Mon-Monica…" Celine gasped, her voice full of fear. "Monica, I can't…it hurts to breathe."

Rather than panicking at Celine's revelation, Monica told one of the paramedics, Mike what was going on. He quickly took charge and put an oxygen mask over Celine's face to help her breathe.

"This won't hurt." He assured the scared child. "It'll help you. Your friend can still stay with you."

Celine nodded. She was beginning to feel tired and she didn't know why. Before she knew it, she let sleep take over.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Monica was asked to wait in the waiting room. She couldn't go any further and she knew it. She promised Celine she would see her once she had woken up and left for the waiting area.

When she got there, the Irish angel wasn't surprised to see Audrey and Petey there. She was also not surprised to see Tess there as well.

"How is she, angel girl?" Tess asked, directing her question at Monica.

Monica shook her head.

"I don't know, Tes. It happened so quickly, I…"

"You did what you could." Tess told her. "You saved her life."

"But will it be enough?" Monica asked. Her voice was slowly becoming tearful and Tess could tell.

Instinctively, the elder angel reached her arms out to the Irish angel.

"Come here, baby."

Monica didn't need telling twice. She sank into Tess's open arms, letting her mother figure and supervisor hold her. There was no safer place on earth than in Tess's arms. At least in Monica's opinion anyway.

"Now you know as well as I do that whether Celine lives or not is up to her. She needs to find the strength to fight. She needs to fight to live."

"Is Celine gonna die?"

The voice was so unsure and full of fear, Tess had to look up to see who had spoken.

When she met the concerned and terrified eyes of Petey.

"I don't know, baby." The superior angel replied wisely. "I just don't know. But I know one thing. God is there with her right now. He's going to help her fight."

Petey nodded. Tess had succeeded in calming his nerves for the time being.

Just then, Andrew appeared. He started towards Celine's room, but Monica's voice stopped him.

"Andrew, no! Please, don't. She's just…" Her voice trialed off as the tears fell from her hazel orbs like a rainstorm.

"Ms. Wings," Tess hissed in Monica's ear. "You know better than that. You can't mess with the plan. And you also know that just because Andrew is sent to watch over someone, doesn't mean they're gonna die."

"But Tess, Celine was so…and she…" Monica's voice trailed off for the second time that afternoon, giving way to tears.

"I know, baby, I know." Tess soothed. She started humming "The Lord Moves in Mysterious Ways" hoping it would keep Monica calm. SHE hated seeing her angel girl in pain.

While Tess was humming, she stroked Monica's reddish brown hair with one hand while motioning Andrew to go with the other.

The angel of death gave Tess a concerned look but she shook her head.

With one final glance at Monica, he was gone.

Once Monica had calmed down, Tess went over to see if she could help Audrey and Petey.

Audrey was praying quietly while Petey was just staring off into space. He hated waiting and this kind of waiting was driving him crazy. IT was also giving him an idea of how Celine and his mother must feel every time he was admitted to the hospital due to his disease.

"You know Celine's in God's hands, right?" Tess asked. She sat down next to Petey and put a hand on his shoulder. "We all are."

"Will God help her?" The young boy asked.

"You can be sure of that." Tess replied.

This seemed to ease Petey's worries a little bit.

Meanwhile, in the trauma room, Andrew stood by Celine's beside. He was talking to her spirit, trying to help her fight. He knew Petey would be devastated if he lost her. The angel of death also knew hat Petey needed her.

"Come on, Celine. You have to fight to live." Andrew pleaded with the little girl's spirit. "Petey sill needs you. You still have work to do for the Father. It's not your time to return to Heaven yet."

Andrew was relieved when Celine squeezed one of the doctor's hands. It was a sign that she would try and fight to live. This was good. The only question was, how long would it take her to win the fight?

Andrew didn't have an answer to that question. But if there was one thing he did know, it was that Celine was in the Father's care. And as Tess had reminded them over and over again, there was no safer place to be.

THE END


End file.
